


oh darling please be mine

by peas_god



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feelings, If the show can say fuck u timeline then i get to do that too, Jaskier pines a lot, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Timeline? Dont know her, Unrequited Love, Yenn takes the helm this time, jaskier has a lot of those, mostly feelings tbh, passing mention that geralt is a bottom but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peas_god/pseuds/peas_god
Summary: Jaskier doesn’t know how this started to be honest. This arrangement they have. If the world becomes too much for them, if Geralt has his senses rubbed raw, if Yennefer becomes too frustrated with the incompetence of the people around her, if Jaskier just wants to hold someone and just be, they find each other and fall into a bed and let the world fuck off for a few hours.Geralt and Yennefer. Jaskier and Geralt. Yennefer and Jaskier. Whoever was free for a few hours would do.Jaskier doesn’t mind giving if it’s to them, he has plenty to give. He will give and give and give until there’s nothing left of him to give but even til then, he'll give everything away.Or: Yennefer and Geralt double team Jaskier and he suffers gladly for it. There's also a lot of feelings but it's Jaskier- he always has a lot of feelings.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 24
Kudos: 295





	oh darling please be mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is my first dealio with smut so I apologize in advance and dom yennefer rights that is all

Jaskier doesn’t know how this started to be honest. This _arrangement_ they have. If the world becomes too much for them, if Geralt has his senses rubbed raw, if Yennefer becomes too frustrated with the incompetence of the people around her, if Jaskier just wants to hold someone and just be, they find each other and fall into a bed and let the world fuck off for a few hours.

Geralt and Yennefer. Jaskier and Geralt. Yennefer and Jaskier. Whoever was free for a few hours would do. They’ve definitely tried with all three of them and what an experience those few handful of times were. But with Geralt and Yennefer being, well, _Geralt and Yennefer_ it doesn’t happen as much as Jaskier wants.

But the three of them together is always, always a good time. Geralt’s quiet moans with Yennefer on top of him and Jaskier inside him. Yennefer’s nails raking his back as she rides on both their cocks. Yennefer teasing Geralt to the point he goes all growly and words for him seem almost impossible while Jaskier is inside him following Yennefer’s and Geralt’s every want. Mostly Yennefer’s because Geralt in that state is, err, indisposed, but following, obeying, has always been a _thing_ for him in bed and when a sorceress like Yennefer asks something for you to do, you follow her. Obeying in real life is another matter entirely.

In bed though, he’s willing to do anything for his partner. Or partners. He isn’t picky. The rush he gets off from bringing pleasure is one of a kind and he may butt heads with Geralt and Yennefer on an almost daily basis but they know he’ll fall on his knees and service them if they asked it of him.

He isn’t the picky sort. He can give as good as he can get but he always ends up placing Yennefer and Geralt first and there’s a different kind of pleasure he gets seeing them taken care of, knowing that they are satisfied because of him. That they are content and dare he say it, _happy_ because of _him._

Jaskier doesn’t mind giving if it’s to them, he has plenty to give. He will give and give and give until there’s nothing left of him to give but even til then he will _give._

Jaskier doesn’t exactly know what they are, their relationship together, but he’ll take what he can get.

Geralt cares for Jaskier, maybe even loves him. But Jaskier knows, oh he knows so well, that Geralt isn't _in love_ with him. He has seen what Geralt in love is like. Passionate, intense, and exactly what he is when he is with Yennefer. Oh, he’s is all of these when it comes to sex but when out of bed? He treats Jaskier as he always does. Jaskier won't begrudge Geralt for falling in love but it still leaves something tasting like envy heavy on his tongue when he sees them together.

He's not sure whether the feeling is for Yennefer or for Geralt.

The feelings he has for Yennefer are.. messy, simply put. There's a whole lot of aggravation and admiration and annoyance and- its a mess. It doesn't help that when it comes to sex she’s the perfect blend of teasing and demanding that he adores in partners and sex and feelings don’t mix all too well if the other party finds you absolutely annoying when not in bed and he's just left confused and maybe a bit more in love, no- its infatuation okay, and-

Oh, what a mess.

Jaskier freely admits that some of the not-envy and bitterness bled into 'Her Sweet Kiss' but what is a bard if not emotions given form? What is a bard if not a miserable pile of emotions begging to be given form in songs?

What is a bard if not deeply in love his Witcher and the Witcher's Sorceress?

Yennefer would absolutely cut off Jaskier's balls when she hears him call her Geralt's but Geralt is hers as much as she is his. And Jaskier is theirs and they-

They don't belong to him at all.

But in the privacy of his mind, Geralt is his Witcher. Let him have this, he reasons to himself. No one has to know but him and if he was set on this path of loving and never to be loved in return then he'll take the happiness he can get. Even if its just sex. This thing, this _arrangement_ , with them is something he refuses to think too hard on but Geralt has been with him half of his life. Jaskier admits that he falls in love so easily. There is so much to love in each person he meets but-

The thing is, he's been falling for Geralt for so long that he doesn't quite remember what it was like to not be in love with him. Jaskier has been in love with him for years and years, for decades, that it is as easy as breathing. They've been together for so long, he has been in love with Geralt for _so long_. The sky is blue, the sun is shining, and Julian Alfred Pankratz is in love with Geralt of Rivia.

But love won’t stop him from enjoying the sex. It won’t stop him for also falling for Yennefer and her intensity. It won’t stop him from even falling deeper for Geralt for letting Jaskier see this vulnerable side of him that demands and takes.

It won’t stop him from pretending that maybe, just maybe, they were in love with him too.

Geralt doesn’t ask much from him, verbally that is. He isn’t the talkative sort even in bed. But Yennefer. 

Yennefer.

He will do anything Yennefer asks of him. Anything. There is this heady feeling of following Yennefer’s commands, of her pleasant hum when he obeys. If she wants to devour him, then by the gods he will let her.

When he said yes to them being together tonight after a taxing hunt, all three of them, he didn’t expect _this_. 

Yennefer portaled all four of them, including Ciri, in one of her many manors. After resting, after sending Ciri off to bed in her own room, she brought them in a room and- well.

If Yennefer is intense by just existing, he feels like being swept away by a hurricane when she wraps her lips around his cock. Her violet eyes piercing and never wavering their stare. It is too much, he writhes in Geralt's hold.

He was getting too comfortable with her idly palming his cock and taking her sweet time in kissing Geralt. She took advantage of that, it seems.

Scratch that she absolutely took advantage of his wandering mind and seeks out to punish him, the _witch_.

She lifts her head. “Where did you fly off to little lark? Having a hard think?” She hums, her lips just above his cock head and oh, what an image she makes. She doesn’t wait for an answer from him and returns to sucking his cock.

Seeing her in-between his legs is enough to throw him off his previous line of thought. She rarely does this for him and he doesn’t mind but here, with her hair falling like waterfalls and her eyes glinting like gemstones, she’s breathtaking.

"Yennefer-” It takes a few false starts for him to gasp her name but by some sort of miracle he does. "Yenn," his voice wavers, "Yenn, please." He doesn't know if he's pleading for her to stop or for her to continue but he pleads all the same. 

She pulls off of him with a pop and palms his cock. "What do you want, little lark?" She teases. She knows the power she has over him and it is intoxicating how beautiful she is with it. Yennefer is a storm and Geralt is a solid presence behind him, grounding him, stopping him from being swept away by her intensity.

It would be nice to touch her, he thinks, but being held down by Geralt for Yennefer to do what she wishes is a lot nicer.

Between the three of them, Jaskier feels a lick of shame with being the only one absolutely naked but if it grants him this time with them then that shame can fuck right off. He admits to himself that as embarrassing as it is to be the only left erm, vulnerable, it is very much arousing to see Geralt and Yennefer all dressed and composed while he was already writhing in pleasure.

"Please," he repeats. He doesn't know what he wants from her but as long as it is from her he'll take whatever she gives. He feels Geralt hum behind him, his hold on Jaskier tightening for a beat and then returning to the light hold he bears. The way Geralt holds him, his arms locked behind him by one of Geralt's hands and the other on his shoulder, is getting into his head quicker than he anticipated. They haven't even begun the fun part and he's already reduced to a pleading, gasping mess.

Geralt isn't holding him as tight as he wants to be held but just the thought of him holding Jaskier down because of what Yennefer is going to do to him is enough to make his head spin.

The soft bed beneath them isn’t much help to his predicament but it is something he can ground himself with.

Yennefer only raises a dark brow in his direction. She gives him a smirk, her lips are painted dark today and Jaskier is at her mercy. "Use your words, Jaskier." She presses hard on his cock. "You are a bard, aren't you?"

He lets out a whine when she presses harder on his cock. He tries to form words to answer her but all she gets from him is a drawn-out call of her name, his voice pitching higher by end of it. He arcs his back to get away from the pressure in order to think straight but Geralt just tightens his hold.

He grits his teeth and closes his eyes. Lets the air pass by his teeth. He knows he has to answer Yennefer to get what he wants but it is hard to focus with her hand on his cock, pushing and pushing and leaving him breathless.

But it is so hard to think and form words with her hand on his cock and her looking at him like a piece of meat.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," he feels a hand holding his chin, sharp nails digging in. "Look at me." She commands.

He opens his eyes. With one hand on his cock and the other holding his chin, Yennefer should not look as intimidating as she is but she does. Violet eyes remain sharp and Jaskier is helpless when faced with it. He opens his mouth to answer her but Yennefer presses hard and he gasps at the abruptness of it all.

She laughs.

Finally, she stops pressing and returns to stroking him in an almost idle manner. Jaskier knows this is a chance for him to speak, to demand, because the rhythm she sets is pleasurable but not so much that it makes it hard to think. With the way she’s looking at him, her head with a slight tilt, Jaskier must answer her or he will surely regret it.

He shudders in pleasure and licks his lips, never breaking his eye contact with Yennefer. “I want,” he starts, his breathing still hard. “I want you to ride-” he gets interrupted when Yennefer speeds up, Jaskier breaking off with a moan.

“It’s cute that you think you can order me around.”

“But-” this woman will be the end of him. “-you _asked._ ”

She just speeds up her hand, the other splaying on his stomach and knowing full well what she’s doing to him. “Did I now?”

He feels Geralt’s hand on his shoulder tighten and he can’t help but rest his head on Geralt’s arm, never daring to close his eyes because Yennefer asked it of him. “Yennefer.”

“Jaskier.” she replies, giving him a smile sickly sweet and her hand never faltering its speed. Her other hand has made its way up to his chest, almost absentmindedly playing with his chest hair. Knowing Yennefer, this is deliberate and she wants him to beg even _more._

Jaskier doesn’t mind begging, so he bends.

“ _Please._ ” he whispers. He whines when Yennefer stops touching him. He pleads again, closing his eyes and leaning fully into Geralt. Yennefer shushes him. He feels a cold hand on his face and a thumb rubbing against it.

“What did I say with your eyes little lark?”

He opens his eyes. “I’m sorry.” he quickly says, words tumbling out of his mouth. 

He wants Yennefer to feel good and Jaskier following her makes her feel good and _he would always want her to feel good_.

She gives him a smile that he refuses to call soft and climbs onto his lap, still wearing her dress and all. But he isn’t so far gone to not notice that she is wet and by the gods it makes him moan with the knowledge of it. Geralt is hard too and it makes Jaskier squirm in delight. He hears Geralt huffing a breath and feels him nosing Jaskier’s hair, taking in the scent of Jaskier and content to watch the two of them.

Out of the three of them, Geralt is surely the one who did the most work on the hunt. He should be the one being spoiled, not Jaskier but Geralt likes to watch and Jaskier is glad to put on a show for him even if the show is just letting Yennefer do what she wants.

As Yennefer begins to slowly lower herself on Jaskier’s cock, pushing her underwear aside, Geralt’s hand travels up from his shoulder to his neck and _squeezes._ Jaskier grits his teeth as he feels Yennefer fully sink into him, never letting his eyes leave hers. Even when she throws her head back, he keeps his eye on her and she’s beautiful like this.

She starts moaning with him when she starts moving in a slow deliberate way. He sees Yennefer look at Geralt just behind him. He doesn’t get the message she gave with her eyes to Geralt, he was too busy trying to keep his eyes on her, but he almost, _almost_ , closes his eyes in pleasure when the hand on his neck finds it way to his mouth. Two fingers. Geralt’s fingers taste like leather and sweat and _this_ combined with Yennefer’s sweet scent it is enough to drive him wild.

He keeps his eyes open.

Jaskier tilts his head to suck on Geralt’s fingers and he feels and hears Geralt take in a sharp breath. He feels Geralt move his hips in time with Yennefer and he _whines._

“You look pretty like this, little lark.” Yennefer whispers and Jaskier keens. Being muffled by Geralt’s fingers and trapped between them is a new kind of torture he never experienced and he never wants it to stop. He wants to close his eyes, get lost in the pleasure they’re giving him, but Yennefer wants to see his eyes and he could never say no to her. Not like this.

“And following my orders too, what a good little lark isn’t he, Geralt?”

And oh, to be called good by someone like Yennefer brings him another kind of pleasure altogether. He feels Geralt hum in agreement and he feels so so good. Even with fingers in his mouth, Jaskier can’t stay quiet. Muffled moans making its way out of his mouth, becoming louder when both Yennefer and Geralt speed up. He’s shaking, he realizes, but he doesn’t exactly care.

Geralt keeps a firm hold on his arms. He wants to touch Yennefer but he’s trapped and it isn’t supposed to feel this good but it does, oh it does. He feels his pleasure building and building and he’s _so close._ Jaskier hears Geralt grunt when Yennefer slows down but he follows her pace all the same.

Jaskier whines, he felt so good and he was so close. “Look at you, you’re crying.” he hears Yennefer say. It takes a while to process that he is, so lost in the pleasure they are giving him. “It’s adorable.” she continues.

He thrashes in Geralt’s hold, muffled pleas escaping his mouth. He’s so close. He feels Geralt withdraw his fingers and-

“Please,” he begins, his words slurring because of pleasure, his eyes half-lidded in an effort to stay open. “Please, Yenn, pleasepleaseplease-”

He moans when Yennefer picks up the speed. Her hips fucking into him as fast as she can. If Jaskier was loud before, he is louder still. Words of appreciation spill past his lips, the begging doesn’t stop, he thinks he promises to write a ballad or two dedicated to them but he doesn’t care. _He does not care_ . As long as Yennefer keeps riding him like this he will promise anything, he’ll give her _everything_.

All he hears from her is a litany of curses, and how _good_ he is for her. Keeping his eyes on her, and only her, begging so beautifully. Giving her what she wants and Jaskier only moans louder. He hears Geralt moaning softly behind him, and Jaskier is so so lost between them.

Yennefer comes with a shout, her hips snapping once, twice, and then burying Jaskier’s cock deep inside her. She kisses Jaskier then, and that is enough to make him come. He sees stars and she kisses like she fucks, intense and heavy and too much for him.

When she gets off his lap he still feels Geralt’s hardness. He turns, Geralt easily letting him go, and opens his mouth for Geralt. Geralt takes out his cock, his hands shaking. Jaskier hasn’t exactly recovered just yet, Geralt knows this, so he plants himself by Geralt’s thighs and enjoys Geralt’s hand on his head. His hand doesn’t push but the weight is grounding and very very nice to his post-orgasm mind.

Jaskier extends his tongue for Geralt, his eyes following Geralt’s hand pumping his cock. He hears Geralt curse and Jaskier feels a flutter of pride. Jaskier knows he looks good like this, good enough for Geralt to come.

He lets Geralt place the tip of his cock on Jaskier’s tongue. Jaskier, fucked out as he is, has enough mind to suck Geralt’s tip. Geralt doesn’t push pass that but he comes rather quickly after it. He gasps out Jaskier’s name like it was punched out of him and what a beautiful sight he makes.

Both of them are so painfully beautiful.

Jaskier happily swallows all of it.

He hums, happy and blissed out. He finally, finally closes his eyes. He feels Geralt lift him, kissing him softly knowing that anything more would actually be _too much_ , and placing him on the middle of the bed. He isn’t sure who’s petting his hair but he doesn’t care who. Jaskier turns his head when he feels a warm cloth on his face, wiping away Geralt’s mess. He feels the cloth cleaning the mess on his cock and balls too and he mutters a slurred thanks to whoever did it.

Jaskier hears a grunt and oh, that must be Geralt. Huh, who knew Yennefer could be so caring but he has seen her with Ciri and he’s just being very judgy and also very tired. He hears them talk to each other. He’s too tired to make sense of what exactly they’re talking about so he lets their soft voices wash over him and doesn’t complain when they move him between them. The bed is big enough for the three of them and he can always leave when he feels rested enough.

It also feels very comfortable between them and he feels so much love rushing through him for them when they are like this. Soft and caring and loving.

His mouth opens before he realizes what he was going to say, too drunk on intimacy. “I love you,” he whispers with his eyes closed. “I love you both so very much.”

He doesn’t have enough energy to panic but he does mildly regret that his secret is out. Was it a secret in the first place? Surely they know that he loves them, who else would follow them for most of their short mortal life but him?

Jaskier will panic about this for another day, he supposes. He doesn’t hear any complaints from them so maybe they already knew.

He feels lips on his forehead and arms wrapping around his stomach.

Laying in-between them, surrounded by their voices and their care, is something Jaskier finds terribly precious. He loves them, he really does. Ciri too. He loves the _family_ they formed and if all he gets are these quiet moments between the three of them then he is very much content.

Maybe, just a little, Geralt and Yennefer love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> yes they do love you jaskier its the insecurity acting up smh


End file.
